For you the sky
by The Eternal Scribe
Summary: A place where I shall put my self-inserts that are harassing my mind, of course there is yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

So I have so many story ideas running through my head that I just decided to place them down here for people to enjoy. I can't say if anything from here is going to be completed, if a story gets popular enough then I may continue it, and I welcome any suggestions.

Enjoy!

 **Warnings: This is basically going to be a whole bunch of self-inserts so if you don't like those this isn't the place for you, yaoi, violence, AU, cussing and so forth. Perhaps some smut I can't say at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** Yaoi, vampire violence, Self-insert OC, Cannon divergence, cussing.

 **Anime/Manga: Vampire Knight**

* * *

 **Unlucky star**

* * *

 _"That's why…for you, you have the right to be cruel to me. No matter how much you make me worry, or how much danger you put me in, just as much as you like. But these are not enough 'compensation'. If I have to sacrifice my leftover life for you, I would not utter a word of complaint."_

* * *

Sakurai knew without a doubt, the moment he was born, that he was born under an unlucky star.

It wasn't because he happened to be in a world where vampires roamed about.

Nor was it because the man who adopted him was undoubtedly crazy.

Simply put, he was done for. Why? Because someone and decided to put _him_ of all people in Vampire Knight. Yeah great idea, put the ex-infantry soldier in a dramatic Manga with feels and tears, see what happens.

The truth of the matter was, he truly. didn't. give. A . fuck.

But of course, when he was accepted into the Cross family by an eager headmaster and cheerful girl his life started to suck that much more. He _didn't_ want to be a main character, he wanted to be left alone so he could kill things and not worry about accidentally fucking up the plot.

No one listened of course and he was forced to accept his new, messed up family.

Yuki was a civilian in his eyes, someone who couldn't defend herself and needed him to constantly make sure she was still alive. He made sure to keep his distance from her.

Zero was a threat to them, he was uncontrollable and unpredictable so Sakurai _tried_ to keep his distance.

Kaname…. the pureblood was also dangerous, but not something Sakurai could take on by himself. The Army taught him how to be courageous and fearless, but he knew which battles he'd lose, and that would be one of them.

So he kept his distance.

All in all, if he had been put into the Manga with hopes that he'd make a _difference,_ well that wasn't going to happen. People could solve their own problems; he wasn't God nor was he trying to take his place by messing with things.

Kaien was helpful when it came to training, Sakurai could re-teach himself how to do push-up and run without suffocating but he had no idea how to wield anything else beside a gun.

A sword felt quite nice in his hands, especially when he was slicing a Vampire in half.

Physical exercise was the only thing that he truly excelled in, which was why he had joined the Army in the first place. School was a no-no and more times than not he was given detention for falling asleep because he couldn't pay attention long enough.

At night he was allowed to entertain himself.

If there were a few less Vampires lurking around Cross Academy no one said anything, so he continued his hunt. It beat staring at his ceiling as memories of his past deployments kept him from sleeping peacefully.

Of course he also liked violence in general so that was a plus.

And this world allowed him to go all out, the Vampires were no joke and he found himself enjoying fighting them. Their speed far out matched him and if they ever got close enough they could easily throw him off of his feet with a single hit.

Instinct was what kept him alive on his little outing, not luck or skill, just years of experience and instinct.

If Zero accompanied him, well that was the Hunters choice. No matter how much Sakurai glared or threatened the silver-haired man always accompanied him, strange amethyst eyes firm and stubborn as always.

 _"He find's comfort in you Sakurai-kun,"_ Yuuki had once tried to explain, gaze knowing. _"you're his anchor in a world of chaos. I honestly wish I had your gift."_

He could never figure out what in the world the small girl meant. How was he Zero's anchor? A tough, brutal man like him was a pillar to an unstable boy with anger problems?

How did that even make sense? They were so much alike that Sakurai thought they would be life-long enemies.

Obviously he had been wrong.

They had grown up together for the most part, Zero came into his life when he was 13 and Yuki was 12. The bloodied boy had been a shock to them both, looking like a feral animal that was going to ponce if someone so much as moved wrong Sakurai had been wary to allow him into the house.

He was a Level-E. A security threat, his commander had always said that the the internal threats were what always got you in the end.

But as time passed Sakurai could see something in the small boy that he recognized, a fire within his unusual eyes that had him reaching out to try and help out.

He reminded him of a fallen soldier that needed a hand to get up on his feet again.

 _I will never leave a fallen comrade._

Sakruai had been vaguely surprised to come upon the Hunter in his room, eyes distant as he scratched deep gouges into the flesh of his neck.

 _"I can still feel her on me, it's disgusting."_

He should have turned around to get Yuki, the gentle girl was perfect for a situation like this. She would have spoken softly to the boy, eyes sad as she grabbed his hand and asked him nicely to stop.

Too bad common sense wasn't his forte.

 _"The Hell do ya think ya achieving doin' that to ya self?" He snarled, walking up to the other male in a few long strides._

 _Zero stared up at him, surprise and confusion filtering across his pale face._

 _"She-"_

 _Sakurai ignored any explanations, crouched down so he was eye level with the boy and snatched the bloodied hand off of Zero's neck._

 _"Idiot." He stared at the large wounds for a moment, mind going over the correct actions he had to take to properly wrap them, and looked Zero right in the eyes._

 _Zero stared at him like a startled deer, frozen and uncomprehending._

 _Sakurai sighed, reached his arm out slowly and wrapped it around the boy's shoulders. "Instead of tryin' to harm yourself focus on somethin' else." He murmured softly and embraced the child as hard as he could. "Allow ya sadness to fuel the fire, push aside the fear and stand on ya feet. Sitting on ya ass wishin' things were betta isn't gonna' help anything."_

 _He could hear his accent coming out despite the many years he had been away from his home, but he couldn't help and allow it to slip through his lips this one time. It felt smoother on his lips now that he wasn't trying to speak 'proper' like everyone else._

 _Zero made no move to try and get away, the only sounds that came from him were deep breaths as if he were scenting-_

 _Sakurai was very close to grabbing the teen by his neck so he could pin the other down, make sure that Zero knew he wouldn't allow him to become some sort of crazed animal and start biting people._

 _But he didn't and instead forced himself to relax. He was going to trust the Hunter, Zero was strong even though he was young and Sakurai knew that he had more control then that._

And he was right to put that trust in the Hunter.

But now it seemed to have evolved into something he couldn't even comprehend.

 _He stared at the male across the room, body tense and ready for him to spring. It would take ten seconds to get to the window, he'd vault over the couch using one hand while the other held his sword prepared to lash out just incase-_

 _"Sakurai."_

 _He snapped his attention toward Zero, and flexed his fingers anxiously around the hilt of his sword._

 _The Hunter stared at him, gaze traveling places that made Sakurai's face turn hot._

 _He hadn't expected Zero to come in while he was getting dressed, if the other male had come in a few seconds later then his shirt would have been buttoned and not hanging off of his shoulders._

 _Unfortunately, Sakurai was born under and unlucky star so here he was, half-naked in front of Zero who was eyeing him far to intensely for his liking._

 _"What do ya want?" He flushed even darker when Zero rose a silver brow at the accent and bent his knees, readying himself for a quick escape if needed._

 _The door was further away, he'd have to pass Zero to get to it but if he ran fast enough and turned his body just_ so _to evade the hunter he might be able to make it._

 _"I wanted to ask you if you were planning on watching the gates with me on Valentine's day…"_

 _Sakurai winced at the thought, imagining the screaming girls and crowd he'd have to fight back. Valentine's day was the worst day to guard the Night class, but someone had to do it._

 _"Ya sure." He murmured, and looked at the Hunter from the corner of his eye, trying to figure out what he was thinking. "It suppose it'd be betta' if I did it instead of Yuki."_

That was only one of the many times he had Zero had those awkward moments, the Hunter _loved_ to appear during the worst times.

…

..

.

Sometimes he wondered if he should have told Zero what Yuki was, perhaps it would have been easier on him to know sooner than to have it forced upon him.

It was too late though to second guess his decisions.

Yuki was like a sister to them, a bright, cheerful ball of joy that always made them smile. She was the peace-maker in their little trio, and they paid her back by defending her until their last breath.

So when he saw her, long brown hair twirling in the breeze, with ominous red eyes staring directly into his soul Sakurai felt like he had failed her.

If only he had been able to defeat Shizuka, then the block Juri had placed on her mind wouldn't have degraded so fast. If only he had said something, told someone everything he knew so that they could _fix_ things she wouldn't have ended up this way.

She could have been a human, and enjoy the sunshine with a warm smile and carefree laugh.

He watched as she walked away with Kuran, sword still in his hand and body feeling numb, and for the first time in years he felt like crying.

 _He just lost a sister forever._

Funnily enough Zero hadn't made a huge fuss when she left, he didn't seem…. heartbroken. Which was odd because they should have kissed before she left, he was losing the one person who stood beside him to a Pureblood vampire and he said nothing.

"Sakurai."

Speak of the devil.

He turned to look at the Hunter, eyeing the ripped clothes and silver gun in his hand and held back a sigh. "You should go after her; I think she'd like it."

Zero furrowed his brows. "Why? She made her decision, I'm not happy with it but I can't do anything to stop her."

Sakurai turned to face him, slipping his sword in the sheath silently and studied the male in front of him. Zero didn't seem upset that Yuki had left with Kuran, why? Was he hiding his pain? They were in love after all so shouldn't the Hunter be pissed?

"Seeing that your girl was just taken, I'd be pretty pissed if that were to happen to me."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Sakruai blinked at the response and narrowed his eyes. "You know, since you love Yuki and all and she left you to go with some pureblood…"

Undeterred by his glare Zero sent one of his own, though it was mixed with confusion as well. "You think I l-love Yuki?"

The way he said love was as if he couldn't even imagine such a thing with Yuki, and Sakurai had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen now that Zero's true feelings were brought to light.

The Hunter was supposed to fall in love with her! They were going to through drama, face vampires, and have babies together. Oh and form some odd threesome with Kaname on the way that was so tragically one-sided Sakurai had almost cried when he read it.

He tapped the hilt of his sword rhythmically and looked toward the setting sun. "Yes? I mean she's a bright girl, plus she's been there for you the whole time so why not?"

" _You've_ been there for me."

Sakurai froze, slowly turned his head back toward the hunter and stared.

 _Wait…_

Zero looked furious, and _hell_ -he was advancing quickly.

Sakurai stepped back each time the other male got closer, mind racing with questions and guesses.

He was there for Zero? There was one-time-

 _He looked down at the pained student in the hay, taking in his sweat soaked face and furrowed brow. Beside him Lily nickered softly and nudged him forward as if to force him to do something about the pain her human was in._

 _Sakurai held back a snort and did as she asked, hesitating for a moment before he fell to his knees to place a hand on the Hunter's head._

 _Damn Zero was running a fever again, probably due to the fact that he had no blood source to feed him-_

 _Red eyes staring at him made Sakurai freeze, breath halting as the beast slowly got up the luminous gaze not moving from his form._

 _"Shit!" He half-heartedly tried to get away when the beast sprung, but knew that it would be useless. As it was Zero had him pinned within seconds, hands placed on either side of his face as he loomed above him, breath coming out in short gasps._

 _"Sak-sakurai."_

 _Sakurai didn't move when the Hunter came closer, already acknowledging the fact that he was about to become Zero's dinner for a few moments._

 _A hand, surprisingly gentle brushed his face as it tilted his head so his neck was in plain view. He shuddered and his fingers scraped against the hard ground beneath him. His instincts were_ screaming _at him to pull his sword,_ _ **gut the monster so he was crying out it pain-**_

 _"C-can I?"_

 _Sakurai stared up at the beast and took in the pure agony he could see in its gaze. It looked so lonely and lost, like he was the only one it could depend on. He could see the battle Zero was having with himself, that somehow he was keeping enough control to actually ask if he was allowed to drink from him._

 _Only Zero could will an insane beast to become tame for a moment._

 _Zero._

 _He closed his eyes and nodded, ignoring the want to decapitate the Hunter above him and put his full trust in his childhood friend._

 _"Of course Zero."_

Okay so maybe that one moment was special but it wasn't like it meant anything to Zero, he had Yuki after all so Sakurai should be the least of his problems.

Zero was approaching faster now and if Sakruai didn't want to trip he'd have to turn around to make a run for it-

As if reading his thoughts Zero was suddenly sprinting toward him, and Sakruai only had a moment to try and get away before the Hunter was on him and they were tumbling to the ground.

Dazed he stared up at heated gaze above him, taking in the fire he could see in the Hunters eyes that was directed toward him. It was anger, loneliness, dedication and _love and- oh_

 _Had Zero once fed from Yuki this whole time? He couldn't recall._

Sakurai had never loved anyone in his past life, and had intended on staying single throughout his second one.

But as Zero leaned forward and their noses touched, he could do nothing but stare in shock into the burning amethyst eyes.

Sakurai Cross was born under an unlucky star, so he wasn't all too surprised when the person he ended up loving was as unlucky as he was.

* * *

 **AN:** One down and many to go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you thought. ^^

Go to my deviant art under **The-eternal scribe** if you would like to see pictures of the characters i write about.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Couldn't resist. Mikasa is just too good looking as a male and paired with Eren...*cuddles happily with her teddy bear*

 **Warnings:** Death, language, blood, violence, Yaoi, self-insert.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

War child

* * *

 _"Going against the flow... takes a lot of courage. I respect that. Maybe people who can do it are just stupid, but... Well... What I'm sure of is that people like that are rare. So you can't call them common. You can't call them normal, either. People like you... get called special."_

* * *

He was born with war in in his soul.

Each time he flew, it sang in his blood, a dark melody calling for the next titan to come close enough to kill.

So perhaps this was the perfect place for someone like him.

At age eight he killed, not for the first time, not really, but in a way it was his _bodies_ first. But just like every other time he never hesitated. The invaders had come, slaughtered the people who had cared for him and legitimately pissed him the _fuck_ off.

It hadn't taken much to kill the man, he easily avoided his grabbing hands and lunged, knife in his hands and aim true. And it fit so perfectly in the bastard's head that he couldn't help but grin.

 _He stared at the small boy, at the red blood dripping down his face and the fierce gaze that was set upon his face and for the first time Eren's breath was taken away._

 _Beautiful._

 _As if hearing his thoughts, the boy turned toward him, his sharp eyes staring into his soul and freezing him in place._

 _"Who are you?"_

That was how he first officially met Eren Jaeger.

A start of a truly fantastic friendship.

…

..

.

Meeting the blonde was less gory, but that didn't mean that there wasn't any blood.

There were two children surrounding him, larger and louder with faces that would make an Angel cry. They were too occupied to see him coming, but the look on Armin's face, partly relieved but mostly terrified made it all worth it.

 _"Holy-! What the Hell are you?!"_

 _Lips peeling into a parody of a smile the boy wiped at his mouth half-heartedly, only succeeding in smearing the blood across his cheek like war paint._

 _"What does it matter?" His eyes were darker then the night sky but had a fire in them that sent shivers down Armin's spine. "I just became your worst nightmare."_

 _Armin had never met someone so petrifying in his whole life._

The blonde had been a good addition to their group, with his wit they were able to make it around the town intact. With just him and Eren they had gotten into all sorts of trouble that he was sure their mother was going to have a heart attack.

But of course they still had their moments.

…

..

.

He never got along well with Eren's father, the doctor reminded him of a snake and not the good kind either. Like he would do anything to survive sort of snake, even if that meant harming his family.

His instincts had never been wrong before, unless it had to do with the female species then don't even _try_ to ask him about that, so he kept his distance. He was respectful, the man _had_ adopted him after all, but he wasn't getting anywhere close to cozy with him.

Eren didn't seem to mind, in fact the kid was all too happy to go along with whatever he decided to do.

Weird child.

 _"Mikasa, where are you going?"_

 _He didn't bother to turn around. "Somewhere quiet." The city life wasn't for him, even a small one like this set his nerves on edge. Especially when he was cadged like cattle within the towering walls he couldn't climb up._

 _"Are you going to that meadow I showed you?"_

 _He grunted and pulled the red scarf over his nose once again._

 _Behind him he could hear the steady steps of Eren following after which wasn't surprising, the child followed him around like a lost puppy most of the time._

Eren's presence was a constant, and after a while he slowly got used to it. The kid was spirited and made him laugh when he had thought it was impossible to.

He found himself doing something he vowed to never do again.

He got attached.

…

..

.

When Eren's mother was picked up by the titan, and her struggling form so small in its large hands he experienced loss once again.

And when a cry echoed in his ear, a roar of fury and sadness, from the very boy who had followed him around like a puppy, something awoke inside of him that he had put to sleep once he awoke in this world.

It was then that he decided perhaps he too would gain his wings, but this time he would wear them on his back instead of on his chest.

 _The second time Eren saw Mikasa truly angry was when they were on the boat, the screams of people just background noise as the image of his mother being eaten played in his mind._

 _Half frantic he had searched for the one person who had been his pillar, not Armin or even his father but_ _ **Mikasa.**_

 _He froze in place at what he saw._

 _Standing alone, dark hair buffeted by the wind and face shadowed Eren stared at his childhood friend, completely entranced. Mikasa wasn't crying, his hands didn't shake in fear nor did he scream for the dead._

 _Instead he stood and never moved, a silent warrior in the midst of tears and sorrow._

…

..

.

Boot Camp had been very similar to what they were going through, except he never flew through the trees before. He had jumped off of planes, but never had he _flown._

 _It was exhilarating._

He honestly didn't have much trouble getting through their training, he already knew how to be a good solider he just never had to become one again until now.

Eren on the other hand was constantly getting smoked.

Meaning punished, if he wasn't doing push-ups for something idiotic then he was running until the sun went down along with the odd potato girl.

He tried to explain to the kid that he really needed to quit glaring at their instructor and simply say 'yes sir' without asking questions. It was simple, listen, execute and you'd survive without having to do another push up again.

He wasn't surprised when Eren failed to listen.

 _Exhausted Eren panted as he finally fell to his knees, sweat beading off of his face and onto the dirt beneath him._

 _Once again he had to run until his legs gave out, for something as simple as looking at the guy wrong. He still couldn't understand_ why _he was even getting punished in the first place. He just looked at the guy!_

 _"Eren."_

 _His heart skipped a beat at the voice and any complaints vanished, he snapped his head up and looked at the boy standing above him._

 _All the training they were going through had really done wonders for Mikasa, any baby fat he had left had vanished, his body was slimmer and face more defined. The females were always clamoring for Mikasa's attention which pissed him off-_

 ** _-Mikasa was his, no one was allowed to so much as touch him-_**

 _-but his childhood friend never strayed from his side. He was always there to lend a hand, especially after what they had been through together._

 _He rubbed his head sheepishly. "So I guess I pissed him off again…"_

 _Mikasa looked less-then pleased but said nothing and simply extended his arm so his hand was just a few inches away._

 _"Come on, it's time for bed."_

 _…_

 _.._

 _._

Armin experienced the full force of Mikasa's fury the moment news came to them that Eren had died.

 _He had fallen, despair clawing into his mind as tears overflowed and loss made itself home in his heart once again. He knew this had been a bad idea, but what else was he going to do when his only two friends had been determined to join the Survey Corps?_

 _When Mikasa made no noise he turned to the male, and suddenly was reminded why he was so terrified of him in the first place._

 _The look of pure fury and_ _ **bloodlust**_ _pouring off of his friend had him nearly shivering in fear. Mikasa looked like was going to snap and start killing anything that so much as moved._

 _"Where is it?"_

 _His voice was commanding and the girl who had given them the news could only point, her eyes wide with fear and body trembling. Armin wanted to scream at her, why would she say anything? Misaka was going to run off and find that titan, even if that meant slaughtering every other one he passed-_

 _Oh there he went._

He faced a death for the first time after being reborn in a dark alleyway. Half-driven from rage he had searched for the titan who had _dared_ eat Eren, his mind had been consumed with the need to _kill_ and _destroy_ anything that came near him.

But now that he had run out of gas and was stuck on the ground he had a moment to rethink his actions.

Running away from his squad had been idiotic he was not only putting them in danger but the mission could also fail thanks to his actions.

 _He knew he shouldn't have gotten attached._

But that didn't mean he wanted to die, so when the titan reached down for him, it's large hand coming far too close for his liking he cut the bastards fingers off.

As if he'd die a coward.

Of course that could only do so much, and he could only watch, unimpressed as it reached forward again with newly healed fingers.

Titans were large, but they weren't very smart.

Then he was introduced to a Titan that knew the same exact fighting techniques that he had taught Eren.

…

..

.

It had never been a good idea to place him in front of a judge, he was far too crude to answer any of their questions politely and probably 100% guilty in whatever they were accusing him of.

It also turned out to be a bad idea to place him in the same vicinity of Eren when said child was getting the shit beat out of him.

He had just got him back, no midget was going to hurt Eren like that looking as if the child earned every moment of it.

 _It took a lot more then Armin to keep Mikasa back from vaulting over the bar to get to Captain Levi. In fact it took him and three other men to hold his pissed off friend back._

 _Armin wished that they would have had the choice when it came to attending the hearing, because if they did he would have made sure that Mikasa wouldn't have went._

 _Especially now that they had just gotten Eren back and Mikasa was still in the 'you so much as look at him wrong I'm going to slaughter you' mode._

 _Holding back a sigh he wondered why he always was dragged into the mess._

…

..

.

He didn't care that Eren could shift, he thought it was pretty sweet actually. But he was pretty sure that he was the only one who thought that way.

Eren had helped out with the rock, and sure he got a small scratch but that didn't matter.

They had achieved what others had called impossible.

…

..

.

He had never gotten along with the girl, Annie and him were far too much alike for them to ever get along. Besides the way she looked at Armin made his hackles rise, she wasn't allowed to look at the blonde that way as if he were a juicy piece of meat.

And she certainly was _not_ allowed to steal Eren.

So when he followed after the cloaked figure who thought it was so genius to dress up as one of their members to try and infiltrate their ranks he was less then pleased. He knew everyone that went on the mission, accounted for people who died and with this extra person the numbers were wrong.

He was going to say a nice hello to Annie, it was only proper after all.

 _She wasn't expecting Ackerman to figure her out so quickly, of course she knew he'd be the one who found out first, but never expected it to be so soon._

 _She hadn't even reached Levi's squad before Mikasa was pouncing on her, eyes like fire and weapons aiming to kill._

 _He had always been her main threat, a dark predator prowling in Eren's shadow protectively. Annie hadn't known what to think about him to be honest, he was their age yet his gaze was so_ old.

 _Eren and Mikasa were close, so close that she knew that their relationship could change into something entirely different if they so wished. Eren seemed to want it, she could tell by the way his gaze followed the other male constantly._

 _Mikasa? She wasn't able to read him so easily. She_ did _know that Mikasa had an uncontrollable anger that when unleashed was something she was going to have a problem with._

 _Which was why, when Levi's team finally arrive they came upon the female titan on her knees, tendons cut, arteries sliced and eyes gouged out, Eren wasn't the least bit surprised to see Miskasa there waiting for him._

 _Like always._

 _…_

 _.._

 _._

War was in his soul, he breathed it, and lived it every day of his life. New or old.

But this time he had someone beside him, a puppy with big golden eyes that followed him around constantly.

And he couldn't find it in himself to complain.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** A short chapter but it's what I could come up with at the moment. I just needed to be able to have someone be there for Ciel when he was going through all that. I hope you liked it and thank you all for the reviews.

 **Warnings: Torture, cursing, violence, AU, self-insert.**

 **I own nothing**

* * *

"It's okay I'll be here to protect you."

The boy smiled at him as blood trailed down his face, a soft and gentle smile that drove the breath out of him.

Small hands gripped the bars until his skin paled and Ciel Phatomhive stared at the boy chained on the ground with wide eyes. Every day no matter how harshly the men beat him the other male always made sure to tell him the same thing. In this place of pain and suffering someone could actually be happy and he couldn't figure out how it was possible.

Ciel lost count of how many times the male had slipped out of the restraints to make sure that they never touched him. Every time he had fought, dark eyes intent to kill and movements merciless he had been overwhelmed, beaten and locked back up. It had gotten so bad that they finally were using chains to keep him in place.

"Why?" Ciel murmured.

And just like always, the answer was the same.

"Because if I don't no one else will."

...

...

..

.

Ciel was one of the lucky ones considering. If the boy hadn't been around their captors would have paid more attention to him. But they soon realized if they tried to touch him the other male would find some way to break out of his bindings and stop them from doing so.

They soon decided to back off after the fifth time it happened, and Ciel was pretty sure they had forgotten about him.

He was the guardian that Ciel had never wished for. He had given up any hope that someone would save him from the hell he was brought to. His parents were killed and Tanaka was shot, their bodies most likely burned to ashes along with the mansion.

Then _he_ had appeared.

"Ne, what's your name?" The boy finally asked.

Ciel stared at the boy on the floor, limbs weak from hunger and body shaking thanks to the everlasting chill that seeped into his body. The boy was no better, red blood trailed down his face from where his head had hit the ground and created a large gash. He was significantly thinner but Ciel could see the fine muscles still apparent in his arms as the boy strained against the leather.

"Ciel Phatmohive."

Ciel looks at the boy, eyes wide and mind shaken. A complete stranger had been protecting him so viciously and violently and he didn't even know his name.

"You can call me Hikaru."

...

..

.

The worst part was hearing his screams afterwards.

Ciel pushed his hands against his ears as hard as he could but it didn't completely block the chilling echoes from reaching him.

The male, Hikaru was his name, had knocked down three of their captors one was sent against the wall with a chill inducing thud, another's arm was broken and the last was knocked unconscious. It had taken three other masked men to come forward and stop Hikaru as he cursed and struggled against their grips. His three victims had been sent to grab Ciel and take him into the room where most of their hostages came out broken and lifeless. Hikaru was the only one who had survived so long, even Ciel dreaded going into that room and the older boy knew that.

It was Ciel's fault that he was in pain right now.

Hikaru was strong, but in the end he was also human, he could feel pain just like anyone else. At the moment he was the only one Ciel had left.

...

..

.

Ciel gripped the hand holding his face like it was going to break and forced himself to send the boy a shaky smile.

"I'll get us out of here I promise." Hikaru whispered, gaze defiant.

Ciel basked in the touch that he was finally allowed, their captors had forced Hikaru into a cage which just happened to be close to his own.

And now they were so close they could _touch._

"I know." He replied.

Internally he felt his fury building underneath his skin each time he saw their captors. Anger at his situations, at what they had done to him and Hikaru. What gave them the right to torture him as they pleased?

He wished he could hurt them like Hikaru did, but he could barely even stand up thanks to the lack and food and what they put him through. He couldn't remember the last time he walked by himself.

"Ne, Ciel…"

He looked into the dark eyes that stared at him intently.

"Tell me about your life before now."

Ciel didn't find himself annoyed by the request and easily told Hikaru everything. The boy and him were stuck here and he didn't know if they'd ever get out.

When the Demon was summoned it wasn't because Ciel wanted the power to destroy their captors, he didn't even think about revenge.

All he saw was the boy who never failed to protect him chained to an altar, body lifeless as a silver dagger loomed above his chest.

He had felt fury and desperation as he screamed at his captors to stop. They couldn't take Hikaru away from him and as he reached toward the grinning shadow eagerly.

He didn't ask for revenge, instead he wanted to protect.

"Would you like some tea my lord?"

Ciel shook his head as he stared at the body on his bed and tightened his hold on the bed sheets beneath him.

"Leave."

He paid no attention to the demon and waited until he heard the door shut before finally moving. On shaky limbs he crawled up the large bed until he was level with Hikaru and lowered himself down slowly. The older boy didn't move and Ciel found himself needing to make sure he was still alive. He had ordered Sebastian to not allow him to die but still…

He placed his head on Hikaru's chest and closed his eyes.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

Alive. They were both alive and safe. After all those months of fighting and screaming they were free. It cost Ciel his soul but that was a little matter.

He reached out his hand until he finally found Hikaru's and intertwined their fingers. Immediately he felt himself relax and his thought process started to slow as he held Hikaru's hand close. Neither of them were left unscarred and Ciel knew that Hikaru probably had family but he wasn't going to let the boy go.

Hikaru belonged to the Phantomhives now.

...

..

.

 _Hikaru_

At age five he was proclaimed a Martial Arts prodigy, his parents stood proudly beside him as he held up his first place award and people whispered about him on the streets. Seeing that his parents owned their own Dojo and taught classes there it wasn't hard for him to be introduced to the art at an early age. But of course his parents never thought he take to it so easily.

Then again they also didn't know he was a twenty year old who died and was reincarnated either.

He had a hard time accepting the possibility of anything of the sort happening to someone like him. He never did anything special and never was a hero for anyone in his past life. He simply lived and then died.

Why was he even here? There wasn't any war, no obvious enemies to fight or prepare for so why here of all places? Japan was one place he had only dreamed about visiting but now that he was actually born there he wondered how people could learn the language. It was full of odd characters and so many different meanings he had a hard time keeping up in school. Not to mention the fact that their rules where much more strict and their honor code so much more important then in America.

Eventually though he learned to accept the changes, and the endless amount of Sushi and enjoyed his life for the most part. He lived peacefully for 14 years with no worries, a father that cared and a mother that could kick some serious ass. He had so much more in this life then he had in the last that he wasn't sure what to think about it. Was this some sort of reward? And for what?

Then he went to the International Martial Arts Championship in London and everything changed.

As well trained as he was, Hikaru could only do so much against a group of fully grown men. They were bigger, stronger and there were more of them then there was of him. He fought tooth and nail, broke bones and sent people flying but in the end he was captured.

And that's when he finally understood.

He saw the child, small and shivering in ragged clothes and decorated in bruises. He recognized the dark-grey hair and sharp blue eyes of the small child and realized what he was supposed to do.

Many say that you don't know fear until you come between a mother and her child.

The same could be said about men, while Ciel wasn't his son he was so _young_ and unable to defend himself that Hikaru couldn't _not_ act.

No matter how hard they hit or how many hours he screamed underneath their knives he fought. Never before had he felt so determined to protect someone.

It was one thing to stand by and watch the plot go on and another to watch a child be tortured and do nothing about it. He wasn't cruel, he wouldn't just stand by and listen to the crazed men make a child scream because they couldn't control their selfish greed. It was only a bonus that he knew how to fight, since even if he didn't he'd still try and protect Ciel as much as he could. Now he was able to make their captors scream and regret the fact that they ever tried to touch the small child.

He grew attached to Ciel as they suffered together in a way only two people being in that situaiton could. Ciel clung to him like he was the only one left in the world and Hikaru found himself so much faster and stronger then he ever had before. The hunger clawed at his gut, the hits and cuts made him scream but mentally he could withstand anything if that meant he was protecting Ciel.

He wasn't all too surprised when they choose him as the next sacrifice so they could finally get rid of him.

And as he stared into the deep blue eyes of the very person he risked his life for over and over again, Ciel's screams sharp in his ears, he didn't feel regret.

He had protected him as much as he could, fought as hard as he could. He _felt_ Ciel summon the demon and knew there was nothing he could have done to stop that unless he stopped the kidnapping completely. Sebastian was going to have to take his place now as Ciel's Guardian but Hikaru hoped in the very least he made the Hell Ciel went through not at horrible as it had been in cannon.

In the end he was sacrificed but never did he feel regret. This time he actually did something in his life that meant something.

He died content.

Then he woke up.

* * *

 **An:** Sorry for any mistakes and I hoped you liked the chapter ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Another VK Self-insert lol, I can't help myself. There's just so much I wish could have been fixed. I wasn't expecting this to go the way it did but I hope you enjoy.

 **Warnings:** AU, Self-insert, bad language, mentions of slash and incest. (Kinda?)

* * *

 **Unchained**

* * *

He blinked stared at the pleading brown gaze, and furrowed his brows. _What in the world-?_

The child held onto his pants and beamed up at him, a movement so dazzling Kaname found himself flabbergasted. _Was that smile for him?_ And snapped his head to look at his parents who were far too happy for his liking. Together they looked like a piece of art, dark brown hair falling down to frame their flawless face that was far too perfect to be human.

"It seems he likes you Kaname." His mother giggled, all sparkles and warmth.

Involuntarily he felt his eye give a twitch and he snapped his head to stare down at the child suspiciously. Yukio was unaffected and pressed closer so his nose was pressed into the clothing of his shirt, Kaname flushed.

 _The brat was scenting him!_

Ever since he was born into this world, or rather after Rido had awoken him, everything had went down the drain in a spectacular fashion. Between battling his hunger, trying to control his rebellious Pureblood powers, and fighting the need to hit his head against something Kaname hated this world with a burning fashion. Fate had literally given him the middle finger when she decided to put him here, because _really._ Instead of a centuries old Vampire being summoned Rido had somehow summoned a normal human who really had done nothing to deserve this. Kaname had been very happy in heaven thank-you but now his bitch of an Uncle had messed up everything. If not for the fact that Rido was planning on killing his family that would have been enough of a reason for Kaname to hunt his ass down and rip him to pieces.

He wasn't quite sure why Yuki had been born a male though. It made no sense but Kaname was rather relieved since that meant he wouldn't be expected to make babies with his younger brother. Kaname hadn't really had the time to truly meet Yukio until now, his parents had piled so many parties, tutors and the such on him that he was rarely home. He could vaguely remember meeting him as a newborn but that was just a foggy memory to him.

Somehow Yukio was now old enough to stand and hold him with an iron grip without Kaname noticing.

Yukio murmured contently, and pressed closer as if afraid Kaname was going to vanish.

Embarrassed, because scenting someone was something _Vampire lovers_ did, Kaname placed a hand on the smaller boys shoulder to try and get him away. Yukio stilled and peeked up at him through chocolate tresses with wide eyes so pure and loving Kaname jerked and hastily looked at the wall to hide his reaction.

Juuri and Haruka whispered together, probably planning to do something he'd hate, but he paid them no mind.

 _Goddammit, Yukio was cute._

...

..

.

"Kaname!"

Eyes widening he only had a moment to take in the small child flying toward him before he was sent back down the stairs and into the snow with a soft 'thump.'

Kaname stared up at the night sky, breath coming out in visible clouds and considered the fact that the small child was somehow getting better at noticing when he came home. Yukio's sense of smell was astoundingly accurate when it came to Kaname, and only got more honed each time he came back home.

Swiflty Yukio crawled up his body so that he was Kaname's main focus and beamed down at him without a care in the world. "Welcome back Kaname!"

Kaname stared, not amused. "I'm your brother you know, you could at least call me Nii-san."

The child cocked his head. "Kaname is Kaname!"

"Like that makes any sense."

He pushed himself up, ignoring the fact that Yukio was forced to sit in his lap and ruffled his hair to try and get the snow out. He was grateful that being a Pureblood meant he wasn't very affected by the chill otherwise he'd probably get a cold. Small hands eagerly grabbed onto his coat and his eyes widened as a nose pressed itself against his neck.

 _Again with the scenting._

"Yukio, what did I say about that?" Gently he pushed his brother back, and tapped the disgruntled child on the nose. "You only do that to people you are married to."

Yukio nodded his head in agreement, eyes determined. "I know, but it's okay."

He rose a brow.

"I'm going to marry you so I can do that all I want!"

Kaname blinked and shook his head, he may be a jerk but he wasn't going to crush a child's dream. "Of course Yukio."

Too bad the politics wouldn't allow a pair of male Pureblood's to actually exist, they couldn't make children so in their eyes it didn't make sense. It wasn't that they didn't accept homosexual relationships, they simply just didn't allow two Pureblooded males to marry, not when there were far to few of their kind in the world. Eventually Yukio would find that out, but for now Kaname would allow the small child to bask in his obviousness.

Unconsciously Kaname found himself hugging his brother tightly as he remembered how Yukio's happiness would be destroyed.

 _Rido._

Rido was about to appear again soon, but this time Kaname wasn't going to allow his Uncle to ruin their family. Even if that meant he had to sacrifice himself for the cause.

...

..

.

Juuri felt his arrival in her very bones. Her arms tightening around Yukio as a heavy presence made the very air still as the forest around them quieted. Snarls of crazed Vampires echoed in the darkness and her child pressed closer not making a sound as his instincts had him making himself as invisible as possible.

 _Rido..._

In front of her two figures stood like silent guards in the snowy field, her son and husband not visibly affected by the violent aura steadily approaching. Kaname hadn't even taken their opinions into account as he informed them he'd be fighting alongside them. Much like his father he was far too stubborn and loyal to simply nod when they had tried to get him to step back.

 _Her brave boy._

She had never changed her view on Kaname, even as her first son was killed so he could be summoned. Kaname was her precious son just like Yukio was and there wasn't anything that would change that. He was an anomaly though in the eyes of Vampires, something in his gaze spoke of a power completely different then the ability to manipulate wind. He had the soul of a warrior that had him standing beside his father as a Pureblood intent on killing them all approached.

"Kaname."

Yukio's whisper was so soft that she could barely even hear but Kaname turned to look at them over his shoulder, eyes an eerie crimson.

Her two sons stared at each other for a moment, and her heart tightened painfully at the words that was passed through their eyes. Yukio had been attracted to his older brother the moment he first set eyes on him, and had been insistent on always being around her elder son. She had watched her usually silent and strict son crumble each time the small child beamed up at him and knew without a doubt they were meant for each other. She cared not for politics or their opinions, if her two sons fell in love then she would do everything in her power to allow that to happen.

A slow smile formed on Kaname's face and Yukio trembled in her arms, silver tears trailing down his face.

"N-no! Kamame!"

She tightened her hold when he tried to escape her arms and turned away as she headed into their house, her fingers trembling as the small child struggled wildly. She had full faith in her two precious boys that they would defend their land until their last breath, but that's exactly what she feared.

 _One of them would not be coming back._

...

..

.

There wasn't many times in his life that he fought for someone, simply because he never had a person precious enough to die for.

In his past life he had skipped through dozens of foster homes, meeting families that had been warm and promising only to be separated and once again reminded he didn't truly have a family. That knowledge settled in his mind and clawed at him as a child, every single day he desperately wished for a mother and father who loved him, to live in one house and laugh with them as they ate dinner together. As the years passed, and his wish was unanswered he learned to accept the fact that he was meant to make his way through life alone.

To some that was a depressing thought, but to him it was simply normal.

Then he was reborn and suddenly given what he had wished for. A family.

Juuri was so warm and loving he was afraid to touch her, she was too good to be true and he had no idea how to deal with her. How did one interact with a mother? Was he even allowed to call her mother?

Haruka was a pillar of strength that he found himself looking up to, the Pureblood was a man of many talents and the determination of a a thousand men. He had easily taken Kaname under his wing and showed him how to play the game of politics.

Despite the fact that Kaname and replaced their son they accepted him with open arms and for that he would be forever in-debt to them. To have two strangers accept the death of their child and allow the reason their child was killed to become part of their family was unimaginable to him. He was never blamed for what happened and they never mentioned what had happened that night ever again.

Kaname had never killed anyone in his past life, but then again he never had something to protect either. But now he effortlessly cut through the bodies as they snarled and threatened to destroy the very thing that he had learned to love. The image of his mother, Yukio and Haruka lit something within him that _roared._

 _They were his family, and he would do anything to protect them._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _It is in my nature to be kind, gentle and loving... But know this._

 _When it comes to matters of protecting friends, my family and my heart, **do not trifle with me**._

 _For I'm also the most powerful and relentless creature you will ever know._

* * *

 **AN:** The end result is up for you to determine, did Kaname survive? Did he kill Rido? Was his family able to survive this time? I wonder... Sorry for any mistakes!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I know bits a pieces of Tokyo Ghoul and I've only watched one and half seasons but I decided to give this a try. It sorta just came out and I needed to share it with everyone. If I get some piece of history wrong I apologize, once again I'm not all that familiar with the time-line.

 **Warnings:** Gore, cussing, SIOC, violence.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Havoc**

* * *

 _"Don't give up! There's no shame in falling down. The shame is to not stand up again!"_

* * *

He kills for the first time at age five.

There's lots of blood, it decorates the walls and stains the shirt his mother had made by hand. They didn't have much to begin with, but she knew how to sew and use what materials they had and made him a new set of clothes. The last shirt had been full of rips and holes from constant use so the gift had been more then appreciated.

Takeo dumps the lifeless body on the ground, and simply stares at the corpse for a moment.

Behind him his mother lies, eyes dull and heartbeat non existent. He hadn't thought twice before he slaughtered the man, rage had set an inferno inside of his body and he had reacted.

He had always had a bad temper, but this was the first time someone died because of it.

Death was not a stranger to him, so in all honesty he didn't feel very guilty that he had killed someone. In this messed up world people died all the time, his mother had to kill so they'd survive but it was his turn this time.

Well.

He looked at the woman behind him, remembered her smiles and warm arms, and walked away.

It would never not be his turn now, since she was gone he was on his own. And he wasn't about to die again.

...

..

.

The world he woke up in, was one a normal person would not have survived in. Of course he _was_ normal, well as normal as a college student could be anyways. He didn't have any special talent, and wasn't all that great at making friends either so he stayed to himself most of the time. But that was okay, he liked being alone. People were far too loud, they never stopped and listened and usually never thought things through. If they would just be quiet and think things through he was sure the world would go a lot smoother.

Of course that was the world before, the current one he was in was worse. There was so much senseless killing and violence he was surprised that anyone was still alive. Ghouls ate humans to survive, humans feared and hunted Ghouls, Ghouls reacted by killing more.

Takeo was just happy that he had a tough mental fortitude, otherwise he would gone crazy. Because of his unfortunate situation he had to eat people to live, and that had been very hard for him to understand at first. In his past world cannibalism was unthinkable and usually you were sent to prison if you committed such an act. Now though, he'd die if he didn't eat human flesh at least once a month. It had taken a good while for him to get over the fact he was eating someone, possibly one that belonged to a family, and realize that he had to live. If he wanted to survive this world, he needed to eat human flesh.

Still even now he doesn't enjoy doing it, and usually picks off the already dead. The look of terror in someones eyes when they come to the conclusion that they're going to die leaves a bad taste in his mouth, and more times then not he ends up having nightmares. His fellow Ghouls look down on him for it, call him weak but he doesn't care much for their opinion.

He does what he wants.

Life is much more harsh without his mother, she had been his shelter from the savagery of the world. She was experienced and a well-known Ghoul in their ward so those smart enough stayed away, but she hadn't been strong enough to face against a Dove. The bastard had tricked her and cut through her body without hesitation, Takeo found it only fit that he give the man the same courtesy.

With his only defense gone, Takeo lived a life of war and blood.

Pure luck was really the only reason he saw the next morning, using his Kagune was as easy as breathing and outwitting his opponent his tool. With his new body he could run for longer, withstand basic attacks easier and escape quicker.

He forgets what peace feels like and kills to live.

...

..

.

He meets her when he's just turned seven, she looks his age with kind smile that doesn't match the malicious intent in her eyes.

"And who might you be?"

Takeo blinks and idly wonders why she hasn't attacked him yet, he can feel the power of her Kagune as they react to their wielders curiosity and reach toward him. It would be effortless for the woman to rip him apart, and she really has no reason to not simply erase him from the world. He's weaker, young, and in all actuality he's pretty sure that he wouldn't even fight back that's how certain he'd be of her power over him.

But she looks at him, gaze searching as if he was something she'd never come upon before.

"No one really." He finally replies, she seems bored enough to not kill him at the moment so he guesses he's lucky. But that doesn't mean she won't change her mind. Especially with the vibes he was getting off of her, it was like he was making small talk with a serial killer.

She hums, voice soothing like a siren. "Where's your mother?"

"Dead."

The pain of her passing was gone, Takeo hadn't known the woman for long but she had been the one kindness in this world for him so it had been hard. But after a few years it has dulled into a faint memory thanks to all the fights and stress he'd been under. He can still recall the motto she lived for, it echoed like a mantra in his head.

There are no apologizes that come from her mouth, but he's not surprised. Though he is suspicious about how the woman only asks about his mother, he knows that he takes after his mother and that has gotten him into more trouble then not. Apparently she was a real menace on the streets before he was born, and even received a rather unfortunate nickname.

What does catch him off guard is her offer, apparently she has a guardian. A man, surely insane as she is, who was apparently kind and took her in when she had no where else to go. It sounds too good to be true and Takeo hesitates, images of a peaceful home, the feeling of being able to sleep all night in what seems like forever. But then he looks at the woman in front of him.

He'd rather not have to deal with The Binge Eater, safe home or not Takeo would rather live on the streets. She was a deadly lure that would drag him into a false sense of security and when he least expected it she'd strike. He'd probably survive longer on the streets anyways then in the same household as Rize. Not to mention the fact that she was going to get into some serious shit with Jason, and the very thought of being captured by the man made his answer clear.

She's slightly put off but not all too much affected when he declines and walks away. Getting involved with her was just asking for trouble.

...

..

.

He feels more then sees the Quinque and reacts, a foot presses into the earth and a slight tilt backward has him flipping backwards. The world turns as he lands on the ball of his feet, and he gets a flash of a tan trench coat before the Dove attacks again.

Honestly, don't the Doves know when they go too far?

The Dove is experienced, but Takeo has lived on the streets fighting for his life and that gives him the upper hand. The two children behind him make no sound, but he's aware of their presence and the fact that they're depending on him. He's never had to protect someone before and it sets something ablaze in him. His mother's motto echoes in his head and he runs forward.

 _"Don't give up! There's no shame in falling down. The shame is to not stand up again!"_

He twists over the cut aimed at his abdomen and lands to the right of the man, he can tell the moment the Dove realizes he's going to die. Ghoul or Human, each of the beings have the same reaction, their eyes widen and pupils dilate in fear. Perhaps they're having flash backs of their life but he really doesn't care. He closes his eyes before their gazes connect and his Kagune lashes out deep into the mans chest, wrinkles his nose at the blood and finally allows his eyes to open. The dead body falls to the ground as his Kagune dissipates, the sound familiar and more of background nose then anything. It's been ten years since he's been in this world, but he's pretty sure he won't stop hating looking people in the eye in moments like this.

Takeo has long since stopped feeling guilty about killing his attackers, but that doesn't stop his gaze from straying to the mans hand. He doesn't allow the sigh of relief to be heard when he doesn't spy a ring, though the lack of said object doesn't mean there is not children or lover waiting back home for the Dove there's more of a chance there's not.

He focuses back on the children, and a familiar girl and boy stare back at him. His eyebrow raises and he wonders if perhaps fate was playing with him.

The two children say nothing, which is smart since he could easily kill them if he wanted, and wait for his next move. The girl, slightly older then the boy but younger then himself, isn't the least bit frightened and that's slightly amusing.

Takeo stuffs his hands in his pockets and goes to turn around, he was going to stick to staying away from the main characters. It wouldn't do either of them good if they were to bond, and he'd rather not mess up the timeline. Call him whatever, Takeo was determined to stay away from the cannon as much as possible. He didn't want to get caught up in that shit storm thank-you-very-much.

"Wait!"

He halts despite urging his body to ignore the small voice.

"You're her son, aren't you? Father used to talk about a woman with silver eyes..."

He turns to look at the small girl, and she takes a step forward as if encouraged.

"He told me that if he ever disappeared to look for her, that she'd help us."

Well, not what he was expecting but curious nonetheless. "What about her?"

"She's our father's sister."

"Fuck."

...

..

.

His new additions are far from appreciated, and many times he considers just up and leaving. They're loud, troublesome and Takeo really dislikes being around people in general. But they're also young, alone and _family._

Family. His only living family happened to be two brats names Toka and Ayato Kirishima. Its so unexplainably coincidental that Takeo just knows that fate was far too bored when she decided to mess with him. 'Ah here's a normal human that just died, why not put him in a deadly situation and see how long it takes for him to die again? Oh wait that's not enough, he has to be a Ghoul too! His life would be way too easy if he were just a human. And how about making him related to a couple main characters just for the hell of it?! Yeah that sounds hilarious.'

He loses it for a moment, the ever simmering rage unleashes upon a couple unfortunate Ghouls that happen to come near him. The end is bloody and he ends up sticky and tired but the rage isn't as hot anymore. Finally he takes the moment to sit and think, ponder his next move.

Obviously he can't have the kids stay on the streets with him, they know how to fight but he doesn't want to risk them getting hurt. That means he needs to find somewhere to put them, a safe house of sorts.

That Café, the one where Toka would work in the future, would be perfect. He didn't follow the Manga or Anime all too closely so he isn't sure what age she ends up arriving, but it wouldn't hurt. It was better then them being forced to eat human food and eventually being sold out to the Doves. Ayato would surely grow up a little more sane as well.

With a goal in mind they travel to the 20th Ward, the children have long since grown out of whining and follow him like puppies. It would be endearing if he was that sort of person, as it is he's going to have to get used to not being around people again. But he'll adapt, he always does.

They run into a few problems, plus some angry guy with a voodoo doll mask but Takeo gives him the slip. Not without a small tussle that leads him wanting to go back and beat the strangers ass, but with the kids he has no choice but to make sure they get away in once piece. The kids are tired when they finally arrive, exhausted from the strict pace he had set and for a moment he feels slightly guilty. But pushes that aside, they needed to toughen up if they were going to face Jason and all that shit.

The manager is kind, younger then he remembers in the cannon but far more friendly then he's used to. Toka and Ayato are accepted without hesitation, they're finally safe and something within him relaxes. He wasn't aware his body had been so tense until the two kids were no longer in danger. Must be some sort of trick or something because there's no way he got attached to them, no way.

He waits until nightfall to head down the stairs, not all that regretful that he wasn't able to say goodbye. He wasn't good at that soft tear jerking shit.

He's stopped by the older man when he reaches the door to leave, noticing his arrival before the manager has even spoken. Though he puts off the 'kind grandfather' aura Takeo knows a predator when he sees one, and he isn't keen to try and engage the other male. It would be foolhardy and idiotic to try and challenge 'The-one-eyed-Owl'.

"I've heard about you from the rumors that whisper in the streets." That makes Takeo turn his full attention toward the speaker and eye him hesitantly. "They speak of the son of the Silver-tongued Fox who stalks the streets, eliminating any enemy that approaches him."

That was one of the most outrageous things he had heard in a while and can't hold back a snort. "I'm not that strong." He leans against the doorway hands in his pockets. "But I dislike those who disrupt my peace." Or whatever the rare, quiet lulls his life would fall into was called. The moments where he could stare at the sky, feel the wind and think about his purpose in the world was. Like one of those aristocrats in the books his past sister read, Takeo found himself brooding far too much.

Yoshimura gives him a closed-eyed smile. "I knew your mother very well, she was just as spirited as you are. Always ready to face the next challenge without any fear."

This is the third person he's come upon that spoke of his mother, he's starting to feel like he knew nothing of the woman. But then again it wasn't like he had time to get to know her, all he knew was she was one of the most terrifying people he had met. "It seems quite a lot of people know my mother."

"She was known for her talent to piss off even those who were long known to be pacifist."

"Sounds like my type of person." He pushed off the door and made to head out. "As much as I enjoy the small talk I should be off."

The managers voice is soft, but he hears the reply as he starts to leave. "As much as she loved battle, the thing Sakura wanted most was family. And you are the only family the two children upstairs have left."

For a moment he imagines, laughter and warmth, the smell of coffee and a bed to sleep on. It sounds nice, and if he were in his past life he probably would have taken it. That person is long gone now, and he isn't quite sure what he'd do with all the free time. All he knows is that he hates being caged and that's what it would feel like. He'd be a wild animal trying to play a tame and Takeo isn't ready to settle down just yet. Nor does he really want to mess up the timeline anymore then he already has.

"Thanks but I'll pass." He offers a lazy wave but that's it. The children will most likely be upset but they'll get over it. "Take care of the brats."

And he begins his journey again.

...

..

.

Takeo never stops, and that's what keeps him going. His life is always on the line, and as long as his legs will allow him he walks on. He broods, then realizes what he's doing and annoys himself.

Sometimes he passes by the 20th ward to catch a glimpse of the kids, see how they've fared. Ayato doesn't leave, and Toka isn't obsessed with trying to act human. It's all for the better, since they have each other they're happier, more stable now. There are more Doves though so he can't stay too long since they always happen to find him, but he slips underneath their radar to check on the two kids before leaving again.

He doesn't have the best life, but all things considered it's not the worst. He can fend for himself better since he's gotten taller and older, but with that comes the dreaded stages of puberty he had to go through again.

In his past life he was skinnier, more delicate. Here his body is hardened from fighting and he finds himself becoming taller then he was used to as well. He supposed that a human flesh diet did wonders for his health, who knew. His body is horribly sore as he grows, and the wet dreams are a nightmare. A certain part of his body won't cooperate, like at all.

Apparently being a Ghoul means not only is your physical abilities off the roof, but your stamina is a real monster as well. For a good half of a year he fights the urge to go nuts and bang something, one because he's only twelve and two because he won't allow anyone that close anymore. Literally anyone could just decide to eat him, and he wasn't planning on being anyone's dinner. The same goes with just sticking to himself, he never really has that much time so he ends up taking it out on any poor Ghouls that piss him off.

He jumps from ward to ward, he fights to live and lives to fight. Ghouls come at him, call him a power hungry beast that mindlessly slaughters everyone. In all reality they're not wrong, he is very much a beast and doesn't really care who he cuts down but he is in no way mindless. That would mean he finally gave up and allowed the anger inside to take over completely.

He'd rather turn himself into the Doves then let that happen.

Time isn't much of an issue to him, and he gives up on trying to keep up with it. Why was he counting how many years passed by? What did it matter? It wasn't like he was waiting for something to happen.

Then he turns fifteen and meets Rize Kamishiro once again.

...

..

.

"Ora? Look who we have here."

She's grown, that's for sure, and he's not frightened to say that she's beautiful. Her hair is longer and falls passed her shoulder in silken strands of purple, the same unique shade of her eyes that are nearly staring a hole into him at the moment. Her footsteps are light, nearly floating on air as she approaches, a wide smile on her face.

"Don't tell me you're that kid I met a long time ago," He stays silent as she inspects him as if he were a test subject. "you've certainly grown into a handsome man."

He watches, not affected as she cocks her head, eyes half-lidded and leans forward to give him an eyeful of her cleavage.

"Rize." She's draws his eyes without his permission by how graceful she is, like a snake swaying back and forth trying to hypnotize her prey. Any other might would fall for it, blush the attention of such a forward and woman. Good thing Takeo is far from interested. "I didn't expect to see you so soon." Really he didn't want to see her ever again.

She hums and rocks on her feet, eyes calculating as they lock gazes. She's a predator on the search for a weakness to corrupt so she can dig her claws in, Takeo hardly has the time for such games. "I've heard a lot about you, they even have a nickname for you now."

Takeo has to force his eyes not to roll in exasperation. Of course, people love giving nicknames.

"Since you have a raging temper that has killed quite a few Ghouls-"

"I _do not-"_

"Everyone has been calling you Havoc."

She giggles as he wrinkles his nose, eyes nearly dancing. She's far more sane then he thought, but then again there wasn't any proof she had really lost it. She just had an insatiable appetite and would go to any means to make sure it was fulfilled.

He supposes he _may_ have somewhat of a temper, but it's usually reigned in so there isn't much damage. Of course there were a few Ghouls that happened to say the wrong thing, arrive at the wrong time...At least he's in control for the most part.

"Ne~"

Rize is close again, and he leans back so their noses are further apart but doesn't move.

She seems delighted, and Takeo isn't sure what to think of her attitude. From what he had gathered she never liked anyone, in the Anime she was cold to anyone she didn't see as the next meal. But he also only saw a few snippets of who she was, he never got far into the Manga to truly understand how she was supposed to act.

"Why don't you and I team up? You seem to like killing people, and everyone already knows I'm a huge fan of eating them."

If it weren't for the topic, one would think they were having a casual topic about the weather. Rize was far too easy going and he was sure she had some other plan in mind for him. But he wasn't seven this time, and though she was strong he could hold his own. He wasn't sure who would win if she decided to attack, the female was very smart and that made her all that more deadly.

Takeo was terrified to find that he was actually considering her offer. He could travel with her and leave when she reached the 20th ward, that way he wouldn't mess up the cannon. It wasn't like he could change her habits so late in the game so he wasn't going to talk her out of going. There wasn't really any reason for him to accompany her, she'd probably make his life a lot more rough as a partner...or whatever she'd be for the time being.

"Fine, whatever."

Rize was far to gleeful and he eyed her suspiciously, the female had something up her sleeve she had to.

...

..

.

"I hear that two unthinkable Ghouls have paired up recently."

Toka doesn't pause as she picks up the plates, but instead listens just like _that_ man had taught her.

"Who?"

One of the Ghouls leans closer to his friend, far too obvious and she had no trouble hearing his next words.

"The Binge Eater and the Silver-tongued Foxes son."

She doesn't jump as a plate slips out of her fingers and crashes to the ground, her mind racing as she tired to comprehend what she just heard.

 _That man_ joined the Binge Eater? The quiet, deadly Ghoul that saved her and Ayato from the Dove that had cornered them? She doesn't have many memories of Takeo, but the few she has are crystal clear despite the years that have passed. Takeo had been so very quiet, it was unsettling at first and she had been nearly tempted to leave with her brother. Many Ghouls had lost their minds while wandering aimlessly, and though he was their family she had no reason not to suspect he had as well. But then she had looked into his eyes and that was enough evidence to prove otherwise.

Eyes the color of starlight, a startling silver that stared into your soul. She had found them beautiful rather then scary, he had seemed like a mythical creature brought to the world just to save them. But that had been her childish mind talking, now that she was older she knew better.

Takeo, or better known as Havoc, was as much a legend as No-face and Raven were. Though not so much for his antics as it was for the woman who birthed him. Toka's father had described Sakura as a someone who stopped at nothing to protect those she saw as dear, and along with her joy for creating chaos she roamed the streets of the Second Ward. Her sharp tongue got her in an overwhelming amount of trouble, but according to her father it was exactly what she wanted.

Honestly it was hard to imagine someone that wild being related to her soft-spoken father, but when she met Takeo she was faced with a person just like her Aunt. Takeo was quiet yes, but she had seen his temper and it was nothing she wanted to get in the way of. His Kagune was three slim Bikaku that really didn't seem to do much damage at a glance, but she had seen first hand how easily they could cut someones head off. Sakura had been named Fox because of how her Bikaku resembled that of the small canines and the mask she had, and it seemed her cousin had inherited both of those directly from his mother.

He was hot tempered, but he wasn't stupid so why did he pair up with The Binge Eater? Boredom? She could sadly see that being the main reason cousin would be with that woman. She didn't like the thought of it though, Rize was far to greedy for Toka's liking. If anything the female may never return with him and keep Takeo for herself, she was certainly well experienced in that area. It wasn't odd for female Ghoul to become interested in a stronger male Ghoul, especially one of Takeo's lineage.

She nearly gagged at the thought of those two _having children._ Dear Kami she hoped her cousin wouldn't be that unfortunate.

But she had to pick up her mess fast so she could tell Ayato, her brother idolized Takeo though he'd never admit it and she knew he'd be overjoyed to hear about him.

...

..

.

Takeo is _dragged_ into the 20th ward, he doesn't care how much of a ruckus he causes as he struggles to get free while spitting curses at the woman. Rize pays him no mind, her hand firm as she happily pulls him along by his ankle with a strength only a master could teach her. Whoever decided to teach her such evil, wicked craft should be assassinated.

Apparently the man she lived with was a master of the Martial arts, and though Takeo is not weak in the long run Rize has the technique and brains to bring him this far. He regrets everything with a burning passion, the choice to join her, not killing her while she slept, _everything._

"I'm going to tear off your limbs and stuff them down your fucking throat you _hag-_ "

"Such harsh language Taku~"

" _Don't_ call me that you-"

"I don't know why you're so against the 20th ward," She continues, and he simmers in her ability to just ignore his very real threats. Most other Ghouls would be running for the hills but this sad excuse for a woman acts as if he's saying nothing at all. "It's so much more peaceful then the trash dumps we've been wandering through~"

He glares at the darkness and imagines a world where he could break free, kick her in the head for a good measure and get the _Hell out of dodge._ He was supposed to be avoiding this place like the plague and leave Rize to do what she pleases. But of course she does just that, and as it always goes he ends up getting dragged into her mess. But this world she could knock him out within minutes, granted if she was able to catch him. He had escaped once, she had him cornered in an hour.

"I already told you there's too many Doves-"

"Uh huh, and since when have you been concerned of those boring business men?"

A woman looks at them strangely as they pass, and he bares his teeth at her. If he hadn't been in a Dove patrolled city Takeo would have flashed his eyes at her just to make sure she was properly terrified. If he was going to be forced to do this everyone else would suffer as well. The woman gives a small gasp though, and makes an effort to walk away without running.

Takeo is not happy. Not in the least.

"Just imagine all the humans we can eat!" Rize is acting like a child in a toy store and his eye twitches. "They're far more healthy in this city since the Doves take care of them so well~ _ah_ just thinking about it is making me hungry."

He guesses its a good thing there isn't anyone to witness her rant, not like she would care either way. Rize doesn't wear a mask and seems to think she'd be able to get away from any Dove or Ghoul that tried to hunt her down. Knowing her luck, she probably would.

 _Watch out Kaneki, because Rize has arrived._

* * *

 **AN:** I'm sure that there's a few mistakes, I've read over it a few times but I probably missed a few. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though, I may write more for this but I'm not certain. No Rize and Takeo will not ever end up together, if anyone was wondering. They'd probably kill each other.


End file.
